Sloped or overhead glazing systems generally include a plurality of horizontal framing members or purlins and vertical framing members or rafters interconnected to form a structural framing grid which provides a plurality of glazing openings into which architectural panels, e.g. glass panels, are secured. The framing grid is attached to a building superstructure. The grid usually has a slope or pitch of about 15.degree. to about 75.degree. as measured from the horizontal plane of the superstructure. Typically, each purlin and each rafter consists of two primary parts, one on the inside of the panels and one on the outside of the panels. The primary parts are interconnected to form glazing recesses or pockets adapted to receive and retain marginal edge portions of the panels. Various forms of connector and sealing components are employed to secure the panels within the glazing pockets and to minimize infiltration of moisture, air, dust, and other elements, from the outside to the inside of the glazing pockets. Typical sealing components comprise resilient sealing gaskets which grip the inner and outer panel surfaces. The tightening force applied to the connector components to interconnect the inside and outside primary parts of the purlins and rafters compressively biases the panel gripping gaskets against the inside and outside panel surfaces to securely retain the glazing panels within the framing grid and to minimize penetration of moisture, air, and the like into the glazing pockets and the building interior.
Representative examples of the above-described type of sloped glazing systems are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,719,014 and 4,448,001, as well as in U.S. application Ser. No. 768,985 filed in the name of James A. Rockar on Aug. 26, 1985 for an invention entitled "Rafter with Internal Drainage Feature and Sloped Glazing System Incorporating Same," all teachings of which are herein incorporated by reference. Although this general type of sloped glazing system has been generally acceptable, it would be advantageous to provide a system having a framing grid wholly disposed interiorly of the outer plane of the glazing panels, to thereby provide an alternative aesthetic solution for the sloped glazing system. It would be further advantageous to have a sloped glazing system of the above type which is structurally sound and which is easy and economical to erect.